Rhythm Of The War Drums
by Synnerxx
Summary: He's tangled up between the two of them and it's not a place he really wants to be.


**Pairings: Chibs/Tig, Jax/Tig, Chibs/Tig/Jax**

**Warnings: Rough sex, violence, mild dub-con, painplay**

**Prompt: Painplay (other)**

**Notes: Thanks to zekkass and tigeristora for the word wars.**

* * *

><p>Tig and Happy are in the ring again, trading blows. Tig's lip is bloody and there's a cut on his cheekbone. Chibs watches, wincing in sympathy as Happy lands another blow to Tig's face. Tig falls back against the ropes and wipes at his face. Happy cocks an eyebrow at him and Tig nods. He takes a swing at Happy, but Happy dodges easily, jabbing a hard right into Tig's side. Tig doubles over briefly before straightening and slamming a fist into Happy's jaw. Happy backs up and Bobby is there, getting in between them, breaking up the fight.<p>

Happy slaps Tig on the back as they hug and then climb out of the ring. Tig appears next to Chibs, a beer in hand and Chibs passes him the joint he'd been smoking and pushes lightly at him to get him to sit down on the ring apron. Chibs cleans the blood off of Tig's face with the towel he has thrown over his shoulder in preparation of this moment. Tig takes another swig of his beer and lets Chibs wipe the blood from his chin and cheek.

"You okay, brother?" Chibs asks, checking the cut on Tig's face.

"Yeah." Tig's not really listening to him though. His eyes are roving all over the group of sweetbutts that are crowded around the barbeque pit. Fighting always makes him horny. The combination of blood and pain twists along his nerves, hyping him up.

Chibs moves closer to him under the pretense of checking his face over and gropes him roughly between his legs, squeezing briefly. Tig's breath hitches on a gasp, eyes fluttering closed, arching his hips into Chibs' hands.

It's been a while since they had done this with each other. Tig tilts his head back, looking up at Chibs, lust fizzling just under the surface of his skin. Chibs smirks down at him and steps away, jerking his chin in the direction of the clubhouse. Tig nods and Chibs walks away, heading inside.

Tig waits for a few minutes, shifting impatiently from foot to foot before following Chibs. Jax steps in front of him just before he gets to the door.

"Where you going?" Jax asks, taking in Tig's flushed appearance and the outline of his half hard cock through his jeans.

"Inside." Tig says curtly, making to move around Jax.

Jax moves with him. "Why? Party's out here."

Tig glares at him. "Well, my own party is in there."

"Really." Jax folds his arms across his chest.

"Really. Now move." Tig tries to shove past him, but Jax catches his wrist, pulling him back.

"And would Chibs be invited to that party of yours?" Jax sneers at Tig.

"The fuck do you care?" Tig jerks his wrist free.

Jax grabs the front of Tig's shirt and slams him into the wall of the clubhouse.

Tig groans, pain slicing through his ribs. Jax presses up against him, rocking his hips lightly into Tig's.

"Not here, asshole." Tig pushes at Jax, glancing around. No one is really paying attention to them besides a few curious glances from some, but Tig still doesn't want this out in the open.

Jax smirks at him, amused by his concern. "Afraid someone will see you, Tiggy?"

"Shut up and get off of me." Tig shoves at Jax's chest, making him step back from him in order to keep his balance.

Tig turns around and heads into the clubhouse. It's got a few people scattered around, mostly on the couches or back by the pool table, but the party is going strong outside, so there's not many in there.

Jax follows Tig into the hallway that leads to the dorms, slamming him up against the wall as soon as the door closes. He kisses Tig hard, biting his way into Tig's mouth. The pain sends sparks up Tig's spine and he fists handfuls of Jax's shirt in his hands.

Chibs watches from the doorway of Tig's room. "I wasn't aware we were bringing others, Tig."

Tig breaks away from Jax's mouth. "He invited himself along."

Jax doesn't bother to look at Chibs, mouth occupied with biting at Tig's neck and leaving a mark.

"Right. Well, you two have fun then." Chibs sneers at Tig, walking away from the bedroom.

Tig pushes Jax off of him, reaching for Chibs. "Come on, don't be like that."

"Are you actually gonna beg him?" Jax arches an eyebrow at Tig, amused smirk curling at the corners of his mouth.

Tig ignores Jax for a moment, stepping into Chibs' personal space. "Stay, okay?"

"Yeah, Chibs, stay. I'll tell you all about the last time Tig and I hooked up, hmm?" Jax grins sarcastically. He's not trying to provoke Chibs, rather he's trying to get under Tig's skin again.

Tig spins around, a glare on his face. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that, asshole."

"Oh, was that the plan?" Jax meets Chibs' eyes over Tig's shoulder.

Chibs presses against Tig's back, hands sliding under his shirt, nails digging cruelly into Tig's sides. "I'd like to hear about this, Tig. Why don't we take it to the bedroom?"

Tig tenses in Chibs' arms as he's forcefully led by both Jax and Chibs to Jax's bedroom since it's closest. Jax closes and locks the door behind them, Chibs shoving Tig down onto the bed.

Tig watches them through narrowed eyes, not entirely sure what's going on between the two of them. They climb on either side of him and Jax tangles his fingers in Tig's hair and yanks his head back, leaning down and sucking at his neck. His teeth scrape along the sensitive skin and Tig moans softly.

Chibs slides Tig's cut off of his shoulders, unbuttoning his shirt after the heavy leather is out of the way. Chibs' fingertips brush over Tig's collarbone as he pushes the fabric off his shoulders. He leans down and kisses Tig, biting at his bottom lip and drawing blood. Jax runs his hands down Tig's bare chest, tugging at the hair he finds there.

Tig pulls away from Chibs' mouth, licking at his swollen lip. "What are we doing here, guys?"

"Come on, Tigger. You can't be getting cold feet now." Jax rakes his fingernails down Tig's stomach, the sudden sting of pain making Tig inhale sharply.

Chibs laughs softly in Tig's ear. "Not you, Tiggy. I know better than that."

Tig swallows and glances between the two of them. He needs to figure out why they're doing this and why they're doing it to him before it gets out of hand even more than it already is.

Jax leans over Tig and presses his mouth against Chibs, nails dragging along Tig's stomach one more time before he grips Chibs' cut and hauls him closer. Chibs cups Jax's face in his hands and licks his way into Jax's mouth.

Their kiss is filthy and rough. Tig watches them, his arousal growing with every slide of their tongues against the other's mouth. They break apart and look down at Tig. The glint in their eyes has him shifting away from them on the bed.

Chibs grabs the front of Tig's jeans, pulling him down further on the bed. "Where do you think you're going, hmm?"

"You can't leave yet, Tig. We've got a story to tell, remember?" Jax smirks down at him.

"I'm very interested in this story, Tig." Chibs caresses the side of Tig's neck, making him shiver.

"So Jax gave me a blowjob in the funhouse at the carnival. There's not much of a story." Tig sits up, pushing Chibs' hand away from him.

"Bet you liked having him sucking your cock, didn't you?" Chibs asks, looking amused.

"Oh yeah, he did." Jax roughly grabs Tig's chin and jerks his head towards him.

"Watch it." Tig growls, shoving Jax away from him.

Chibs and Jax move to stand in front of Tig as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"You gonna leave, Tiggy?" Jax taunts.

"Tell me why I should stay. You two wanted this. You invited yourself along and you let him join, so you two can have fun." Tig sneers at them.

"See, that's not how this works." Jax says, exchanging a look with Chibs.

Chibs nods at Jax and then there's a blinding pain exploding in Tig's jaw.

He falls back onto the bed, twisting around so he's propped up on one arm, the other hand coming up and touching his face gingerly. His fingers come away wet with blood.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Tig's on his feet and in Jax's face, pissed off.

Jax shakes his fist out, knuckles aching from the punch. His ring had sliced into Tig's skin, blood dripping down his face and neck. "Don't pretend you don't like a bit of pain, Tig."

Chibs curls a hand around Tig's wrist and pulls him back, shooting a warning glance at Jax. "Calm down, Tigger."

Tig looks at Chibs over his shoulder, a glare on his face. "He punched me and you want me to calm down?"

Chibs spins him around and kisses him hard, arms wrapping around Tig's waist and drawing him closer. Tig grunts in surprise, moaning when Chibs sucks on his swollen bottom lip. Jax presses himself against Tig's back, arms draping across Tig's shoulders, fingertips skimming along Chibs' shoulder blades.

He rocks his hips against Tig's ass, letting him feel just how hard he is. Tig groans into Chibs' mouth, fingers tightening in Chibs' shirt. Chibs strokes his fingers along Jax's sides, light enough that it tickles a bit.

Chibs breaks his kiss with Tig and glances at Jax who smirks at him. Chibs moves closer until they've got Tig trapped between them and then he kisses Jax over Tig's shoulder, smirking against Jax's mouth when Tig whimpers quietly.

Tig works at getting Chibs' cut off of him, Chibs obligingly shrugging it off when Tig tugs in frustration at it, without breaking his kiss with Jax. Tig can hear the wet slide of lips and tongue and it makes him all the more impatient.

He unties the knot of Chibs' scarf only because Chibs will kill him if he rips it. The man has an unhealthy attachment to his neckwear if you ask Tig. He drops it to the floor, uncaring of where it lands and unbuttons Chibs' shirt, letting him shrug that off too.

Tig trails his hands down Chibs' torso, flicking his fingers over Chibs' nipples, feeling the moan in Chibs' chest. He gets to the edge of Chibs' jeans and pops the button, dipping his hand inside. He unzips Chibs' zipper and pushes his hand farther down into his pants, stroking lightly over his cock.

Jax's arms move to curl around Tig just above Chibs' arms. He undoes the fly on Tig's jeans and pushes them down, letting them pool at Tig's feet. Chibs and Jax break apart and Chibs undoes Jax's jeans for him. Tig kicks out of his boots, socks, and the puddle of his jeans, pushing the pile away with his foot, still caught between Jax and Chibs who follow suit.

Between the two of them, Chibs and Jax manage to rid themselves and Tig of their boxers and position Tig on the bed. He's on all fours with Jax on his knees in front of him and Chibs plastered against his back, rocking his hips teasingly against Tig's ass.

Jax gets the condom and lube out and passes it to Chibs before rubbing the tip of his cock against Tig's lips. "Suck."

Tig looks up at him, eyes dark with lust and takes the head of Jax's cock in his mouth just as Chibs thrusts a finger into him. He moans and Jax's fingers tangle in his hair, pulling and tugging. Chibs adds another finger and scissors them, loosening Tig up. Tig rocks back into Chibs, licking the head of Jax's cock as he goes.

Jax thrusts forward, forcing Tig to take most of him in his mouth and holds Tig in place while Chib rolls the condom on and slicks up his cock. He presses the tip of his erection against Tig and curls his hands around Tig's hips. He thrusts into him in one smooth motion, burying himself all the way inside Tig, groaning in pleasure as the tight heat wraps around him.

Jax and Chibs settle into a fast rhythm and it takes all Tig has to keep up with them. Jax fucks his mouth hard and rough, pushing in as deep as he can go, nearly choking Tig. Tig's arms shake with the effort of holding himself up and his cock pulses with need.

Chibs digs his nails into Tig's hips, jerking him backwards and then pushing him forwards into Jax. Pain and pleasure twist themselves together along his nerves, blending so he can't tell them apart anymore. All he knows is the feeling of Jax and Chibs inside of him and his own aching need.

Jax comes first, snapping his hips forward and making Tig gag around his cock as he pushes too deep. Tig swallows what he can, the rest dripping down his chin. A few more thrusts and Chibs is coming too, stilling painfully behind Tig, fingers so tight around Tig's hips, his knuckles are white. He pulls out of Tig slowly, relishing in the moan from Tig.

Jax tugs Tig up on his knees, kissing him after Tig wipes at his mouth. Chibs and Jax reach down and wrap their fingers around Tig's neglected cock and stroke him together. Tig leans back against Chibs' chest, bucking his hips into their hands. It isn't long before he's coming hard, shaking between them.

Tig takes a few moments to catch his breath and then he's squirming out of their arms. They let him go easily enough. Jax lights a joint and takes a hit, passing it to Chibs. Tig dresses quickly and heads for the door, well aware of their eyes on him.

He looks over his shoulder at them. "This never leaves this room." His voice is hoarse and strained and Jax smirks at him.

Tig opens the door and steps out, hunting for his lighter and cigarettes. The party is still going on, though he knew it would be. It's easy to slip into it, no one gives him a second glance besides the sweetbutts. Juice pours him a shot of whiskey when he steps up to the bar and he slams it back, gritting his teeth against the burn.

He shifts uncomfortably on the barstool, the ache in his ass already beginning to throb. Across the room, he spots Jax and Chibs walking out from the dorms. He ignores them and heads outside after he takes another shot.

Things were already complicated enough between him and Chibs. Adding Jax into the mix just made it worse. He wonders if this will happen again and can't deny that he likes the thought of it.

Perfect. This is exactly what he needs right now. When did his life become so fucked up? All he wanted was a quick fuck from Chibs and now he's gotten tangled up with Chibs and Jax.

He lights a cigarette and blows smoke rings at the sky. He'll deal with that fire when it catches and hope that he won't get burned in the process.


End file.
